Lavender
"Brew it over." Lavender is a main character of Little Charmers. She is best friends with Hazel and Posie. Bio Appearance Lavender has olive skin with lavender eyes and pink lips. Her long, dark purple hair is worn in low curled pigtails held with peach scrunchies to match the peach sequined bow sewn to her blue cap. Her bangs are brushed to the side and reach her eyes. Because of this, she's becoming very biethnic but her skin is more darker than her best friends. Lavender wears an indigo top with a pale indigo collar and two tiny peach bows. Her skirt has peach ruffles lining the bottom and a pattern of pale blue and purple dots. She also wears pale blue and indigo striped tights and blue boots with peach strings, purple bottom, and a pale blue toe with tiny dots. For alternative outfits worn by Lavender, visit: Lavender (Outfits) Personality Wise and calm, Lavender is educated with both potions and spells, as well as fashion and design. Both of which she loves- just as much as accessorizing and mix-and-match. She usually spends her time studying or playing dress up with her friends or Flare. Lavender can also be a bit blunt with her words, and for knowledge she will do whatever she has to, even things she may not want to; like kissing a frog. Magical Abilities Brilliant with potions and fashion, Lavender is a Potionista; allowing her to mix her two magical talents into one. Wand Lavender's wand is a thin, blue volumetric flask with the bottom part decorated with her trademark peach bow. Being the wand of a potion specialist Lavender's wand, differently from the other two Charmers' ones, can also be filled with a potion and cast magics based on the potion itself or charge other people's wands with the potionThis is shown in the episode "Add a Little Parsley".. At the top is where the potion is poured and seeps out, as well as where magic comes out. Broom A blue stick with curled handle and a peach bow below it. The purple broom is very puffy with large dots of lilac all over it. Around the middle is a bright indigo band, giving the bristles a bubbled shape. Quotes *''"Charmazing!"'' (portmanteau of charming and amazing) *''"I brought the most fashion-y hat accessories ever!""Lucky Seven" *"I love science.""Lucky Seven" *"Let's spookle up charmers it's pumpkin moon night!""Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night" *"Okay charmers it's time to strut your stuff!""Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night" *"Ugh, gargoyles!""A Charming Do Over" *"Toadstools!"recurring *"Troll toes!"''recurring Trivia *Lavender is named after the flower of the same name. *She is one of the "three" main characters on the show and is also the only main character with a different skin tone. *It's been said that Lavender has had her fashion knowledge since birth, when she matched her pacifier with her blanket. * She and Posie have switched bodies once. * Lavender possess very good juggling skills, manipulating several objects at once. This is shown on a few occasions.During the song "Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night" of the homonym episode, she juggles several little pumpkins.In "Circus Surprise" she perform a good juggling act, minorily flawed only in the end. * Lavender is the person responsible for the birth of the Little Charmers' friendship. One day at Charmville park, she asked Hazel to play with her on the see saw when Posie arrived; thus she invented a new game for all the three of them to play instead. From that day they are friends and never stopped playing together and have fun.This is mentioned in "Forget Me Not". Gallery Lavender picture.jpg|Lavender showing her specialty, casting fashion magic in the company of Flare. Lavender.PNG|Lavender casting magic. Lavender and Flare.PNG|Promo picture of Lavender with Flare. Lavender in "Magical Mistakes"..PNG|Lavender in "Magical Mistakes". LCgroup2.png LCgroup.png LC.png E2pictureday.png E2magicdress.png E1p1groupmagic.png E1p1frogs.png Wands.png Uhoh.png Magical.png Flight.png Brooms.png Charmersinbubbles.jpg Hairyways.jpg Cheerhazel.jpg Chatterbox.jpg Cauldron.jpg Screen Shot 2015-11-08 at 00.05.14.png Screen Shot 2015-11-08 at 00.05.08.png 102-little-charmers-enchanted-dress-4x3.jpg Hazelunicorn.jpg DSCN0242.JPG DSCN0202.JPG DSCN0204.JPG DSCN0238.JPG DSCN1154.JPG DSCN1264.JPG SB87.png SB88.png SB52.png 103-little-charmers-charming-pet-show-16x9.jpg Little-Charmers-Episode-17-Frankenflare--Charming-Cheers.jpg 57a985ca60b2e77011af29a6-1470727626191 s 320x240.jpg LOL.png ZwKf7.jpg ZJXG8LrUDjA.maxresdefault.jpg Zip Zoom Broom and Sheep Over Party.jpg ZeRc idPV7Y.maxresdefault.jpg Y3E7rutPdz8.maxresdefault.jpg Worldwide.jpg Wish Upon a Jar and Upside Down Friends.jpg VMZvO.jpg VMYK3.jpg Tt3523560131.jpg Switcheroo.jpg DSCN0242.jpg A Charming Mistake and A Charming Surprise Birthday.jpg A Charming Do Over 2.jpg 136-a-fairy-beautiful-song-16x9.jpg 108-spooky-pumpkin-moon-night-full-16x9.jpg 5de12b8cbda47bd8771d2aef6630159d--waldorf-lavender.jpg 44639236-b3a31e5f09e3c75f9990a9285c4003a9.png 4509891.jpg 1030067.jpg 1017104.jpg 986513.jpg 964306.jpg 958044.jpg 953365.jpg 281201.jpg 281054.jpg 217861.jpg 102-a-charming-trio-full-16x9.jpg 061bca3c20b6ea7d67844d3e3be98344--lavender.jpg 061bca3c20b6ea7d67844d3e3be98344.jpg 8mead.jpg 4.jpg 3VQw9rLSmb.jpeg 144076.jpg 526x297-8ow.jpg Merchandise Lavender and dragon.jpg Lavender.jpg Category:Characters Category:Charmers Category:Rainbow Sparkle Category:Charm Scouts Category:Potionistas Category:Children Category:Female Characters Category:Girls